


A Busca pelo Girassol

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os planetas foram  realinhados e Dégel conseguiu sobreviver à sua própria técnica, logo após a derrota de Hades. Contudo, alguém estava faltando. Onde estava o avatar de Poseidon que congelara junto com ele? Onde estava Seraphina? Sua amiga de infância e sua paixão secreta? Aproveitando o que poderia ser interpretado como uma segunda chance, Dégel, juntamente com Kardia partem naquilo que pode ser a maior missão de suas vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

O gelo começava a esfarelar, abandonando sua forma de caixão e subitamente, revela um corpo inerte, porém vivo. O cavaleiro de Aquário despertava de sua morte ainda relembrando suas últimas ações. Apenas um pensamento:  _Seraphina._ Ele podia sentir o gosto dela nos lábios, mesmo que não os tenha beijado e agora ele desejava mais do que tudo vê-la.

Julgando que estava nos Elísios ou em qualquer um dos mundos reservados para aqueles que cumpriram sua missão com perfeição, começou a perambular pelo local que parecia e muito com a caverna onde encerrara seus dias como cavaleiro e também chamava-lhe a atenção o fato que ainda podia sentir o cosmo de seu amigo Kardia pelas proximidades.

Não se deixando levar por detalhes tão pequenos que pudessem lhe desviar de sua busca mais importante, continuou sua jornada ainda com a mente conectada à jovem de cabelos prateados que foi sua última visão antes de morrer. Eles teriam que acordar juntos, morreram juntos, claramente estariam juntos ao menos para as formalidades da pós-vida. Ele os conduziu para o descanso eterno e ao menos o passeio com o barqueiro fariam juntos. Era o que lhe diziam, era o que estava escrito em seus livros e nas estrelas e o que reverberasse de sua união efêmera com Seraphina, ele saberia lidar. O resto ele decidiria quando chegasse o momento, contudo, o momento teria que chegar para que pudesse traçar um plano.

E foi exatamente neste momento em que ele percebeu que não estava morto. Seu corpo carregava dores do congelamento e podia sentir tudo ao redor, ainda sentia seu amigo Kardia e olhou para a sua armadura como se ela pudesse responder às dúvidas que assolavam o seu coração. Ela pesava em seu corpo, em uma forma de trazê-lo à consciência vivente. Não, não havia peso no mundo dos mortos, os sentimentos eram interiores. O tato, o gosto, os cheiros eram apenas sensações que ainda ficavam na memória, espécie de resíduos dos últimos momentos, mas aquelas propriedades sensoriais tão fortes somente pertenciam aos seres viventes.

Degel sobrevivera ao esquife de gelo, a única técnica a qual ele não tinha uma saída, mas e Seraphina? Ela não era um cavaleiro, não tinha sua resistência física. Ela estaria viva? O corpo dela criara resistência pela exposição à alma de Poseidon? Ela estaria por ali, dormindo apenas esperando para que ele a acordasse?

Contudo, o fato de ainda estar vivo ainda denotava que nenhuma outra mulher merecia a devoção de um cavaleiro além de Athena, embora o que sentisse pela deusa nem se comparava com os sentimentos pela irmã do amigo, era um pecado que se assemelhava com o original que os cristãos tanto falavam. Os homens nasciam com uma mancha e Degel adquirira mais uma: seu amor por Seraphina. Era estranho admitir aquilo mesmo em pensamento, que um dos cavaleiros que mais observava as regras, tinha transgredido apenas a mais sagrada de todas.

Não conseguiria esquecer e agora tudo o que mais queria era encontrá-la. A mulher habitava seus pensamentos desde muito antes dele colocar os pés na Grécia como o tão ovacionado Cavaleiro de Aquário. Costumava pensar nela em estações do ano, as que conhecia dos livros, pois as sensoriais apenas se dividiam entre inverno e inverno menos rigoroso.

Conforme as estações passavam, Seraphina era vista de uma forma diferente por Degel: no outono, que era onde o inverno dava uma trégua, ela era vista como a irmã ocupada de Unity, que mal tinha tempo para dar um oi ou contar uma história, distante, solicitada. Inverno era onde Degel sentia um desagrado por Seraphina, a ingrata que não dava valor aos sentimentos pueris e não queria abandonar BlueGard pela Grécia e ainda conseguia ver algo positivo naquelas geleiras sem vida. Mentirosa, que o enganava dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que o sol chegaria no outro dia. Mentia, pois o sol era ela mesma. Apenas não percebia isso e aquela suposta modéstia despertava uma espécie de ira no garoto. A primavera era a estação favorita de Degel, era quando Seraphina estava em todo seu esplendor e onde o sentimento do guri explodia de orgulho. Aquela mulher era o sol, era as flores, era a síntese de tudo o que era bom e puro no planeta, não era Athena. Athena era uma obrigação que ele nunca parou para pensar o motivo que o levou até ela, já Seraphina era todos os motivos em um só. E no verão, Degel se via como um homem impuro, já que os pensamentos que dirigia à irmã de seu amigo não poderiam ser vistos apenas como de um amigo para outra amiga, seu corpo fervia e ele nunca poderia vê-la que já ruborizava e pensava no sonho menos apropriado que tivera na noite anterior.

Apenas tinha uma certeza: a amava.

E se tivera outra oportunidade de viver, aproveitaria para confessar-lhe o sentimento. Faria como se tivesse que proteger Athena e agora, o homem se deparou com a missão mais importante de sua vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Todos esses pensamentos confusos se misturaram e apenas um fato que fazia sentido no meio dessa corrente de confusão: Kardia ainda estava vivo e ainda precisava de ajuda. Seguiu o emanar fraco do cosmo e o encontrou desacordado. Preocupou-se por causa do coração e foi correndo ao seu encontro.

“Kardia, Kardia, acorde, vamos! Acorde!”

“Traça de livros, nem no inferno você me deixa em paz?”

“Não está no inferno, estamos vivos.”

“O QUÊ?”

“Não vou repetir. Sinta por si mesmo. Levante-se.”

“Meu coração está ardendo, como nunca antes.”

“Vou lhe esfriar.”

“Não, eu aguento. Me deixa sentir isso um pouco mais.”

“O que vai adiantar você cair morto aqui por causa do seu coração quando sobrevivemos ao cataclismo trazido por Hades? Largue dessa teimosia.”

“Deixa eu me lembrar e sentir o que eu bem entender, larga de ser intrometido. Ah, e quem é Seraphina?”

O aquariano não respondeu e ruborizou. “Do que está falando?”

“Oras, você gritava esse nome como se não tivesse amanhã, o que na verdade não tinha mesmo. Achei que essa pobre diaba estava lhe perseguindo ou você a estava perseguindo. Hummmmm..então a traça de livros astrológica tem mais interesses do que um bando de papéis velhos e estrelas tão distantes? Interessante, conte-me como ela é.”

“Cale essa maldita boca e vamos logo. Isso não lhe interessa, ela não lhe interessa e eu não vou falar disso com você.”

“Oras, agora me senti ofendido. Você nem parece que está feliz por estar vivo aqui comigo. Vai me dizer que preferiria que aquele pato idiota que quase nos matou estivesse aqui? Agora me diga, eu não sou a pessoa mais próxima de você? A mais importante da sua vida?”

“Você é o meu melhor amigo Kardia, mas não é a pessoa mais importante.”

“Até nessas horas você ainda pensa como um cavaleiro de ouro? Já pensou na possibilidade de Athena estar morta? Seria interessante se ela desencarnasse e apenas Sasha ficasse, seria muito melhor. Ela não teria que sofrer tanto.”

“Não estou falando de Athena. Cale essa boca e vamos embora.”

“Quem é?”

“Vamos embora.”

“Vamos, me conte quem é. Seraphina. Aaaaaaaah, é ela certamente. Não me admira que tenha ficado tão envergonhado quando eu falei dela. Oras, então aqueles gritos eram de luxúria?? Dégel, Dégel, eu não sabia que se interessava por essas coisas meu amigo. E você nem vai esperar a moça acordar? Que indelicadeza de sua parte.”

“ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI E CALE ESSA BOCA, VAMOS EMBORA.”

Kardia se assustou com a explosão do amigo e ficou calado, embora estivesse morrendo de vontade de perguntar então o motivo dos gritos. Achou que era algo relacionado à autossatisfação e continuou com seus risinhos irônicos que passaram despercebidos.

Degel ficou calado e continuou caminhando para fora daquele lugar, completamente desnorteado com as lembranças que se misturavam em uma velocidade assustadora. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem pelo atrevimento que teve em tocar a bochecha direita de Seraphina no suspiro final, sentir aquela pele de veludo na ponta de seus dedos e trouxe o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu. Os olhos marejados dela ainda estavam cravados em sua memória, chorosa pois vira seu corpo se tornar mero receptáculo de um deus e ter se dado conta disso. O próprio Degel chorava, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir e estava quase beijando-a quando o Esquife de gelo foi completado, impedindo que o beijo se concretizasse.

Um grunhido frustrado tirou o aquariano de seus devaneios, somente para ser lançado aos mesmos com mais força. Continuou meditando sobre tudo e parecia meio alheio ao fato de estarem vivos. Seraphina também podia estar viva?? Por mais que tenha morrido antes de terem a encontrado? Será que o fato dela o ter reconhecido era uma prova que ela ainda era ela? Será que ela não estava realmente morta, mas apenas em um estado de dormência? Como aqueles contos de fadas que eram contados? Aquilo existia. Era possível alguém passar anos dormindo apenas e acordar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Provavelmente Unity começou suas operações no corpo de Seraphina enquanto ela estava nesse estado de suspensão de vida. Totalmente possível.

Queria encontra-la mais do que tudo no universo, mas não sabia por onde começar. Quem sabe uma consulta através das estrelas? E o que faria caso a encontrasse? Levaria para o seu lar? Mas ele só se sentia em casa quando estava perto dela, o que era deveras estranho pois não era uma habitação e sim uma pessoa. Seraphina, Unity e o mestre Krest eram seu lar. Kardia também era o seu lar, mas como unir todos eles? E será que ele iria querer isso? Será que eles iriam querer isso?

Divagou tanto que nem percebeu as mudanças do clima, a intensidade do sol e a mudança das cores da paisagem.

Em um lugar ignorado, longe de onde Kardia e Degel estavam, uma jovem de cabelos prateados andava errante ao redor, trajava roupas olimpianas surradas e andou até encontrar uma taverna, onde sequer hesitou em adentrar. Chegou até onde estava uma moça e lhe pediu um copo de vodka, que lhe respondeu que não fazia ideia do que seria aquela estranha bebida.

A platinada se desesperou perguntando sobre um tal de Degel e Calvera achou que a pobrezinha tinha perdido o resto do juízo e um pouco do pudor também, já que as suas roupas eram bem reveladoras. Encheu uma caneca de cerveja e ofereceu à jovem que bebera como se fosse a primeira bebida em muito tempo.

“Oi, eu sou a Calvera, como é seu nome?”

“Seraphina.”

“Como chegou aqui Seraphina? Posso dizer certamente que não é dessas bandas.”

“Não faço a menor ideia.” E desmaiou.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, esse é um projeto antigo de escrever sobre esse casal que é o meu OTP! Eu sei que não é um dos casais mais populares do fandom, mas não tem como não escrever. Espero que gostem.


End file.
